


screaming color

by orphan_account



Series: One Year of The 100 [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: :)))))), F/F, One Year of the 100, Post-Episode: s02e16 Blood Must Have Blood Part II, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, [smiles thru da tears]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">One Year of The 100 - day 4: Favorite Relationship, fluff or angst</span>
</p><p>Clarke stumbles into the Grounder camp, tired, hungry, dirty, still smelling of death, and demands to see Commander Lexa right away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	screaming color

**Author's Note:**

> this is the most incoherent mess of bullshit i've ever written im sorry

Clarke stumbles into the Grounder camp, tired, hungry, dirty, still smelling of death. She demands to see Commander Lexa right away, and the young guard looks at her with wonder.

"You...you're Clarke Griffin," he breathes in heavily-accented English. "You kill the Mountain Men. You save us all."

Clarke only snarls at him, in no mood for games, and he immediately gestures at her to follow. The twenty or so meters between the entrance and Lexa's tent are filled with stares and points and gasps and stone-cold glares. Clarke glares right back, and wipes at the blood dripping from a cut on her forehead.

The guard stops at the largest tent of the lot - Clarke isn't sure why Lexa doesn't just build a house or something, but she's not about to ask - and leaves her there. She waits until he's gone, then steps through the flap.

Lexa stands at the table, talking with Indra and a few others. The moment Clarke enters the tent, the commander goes silent and her soldiers turn to see who it is.

"Hello, _Heda_ ," Clarke says. Indra draws her sword.

"Leave," Lexa orders. The ones still standing around the table slowly make their way out of the tent. Indra hesitates. "That is an order, Indra." Then the tent is empty, but for Clarke and Lexa.

Clarke bites at the inside of her cheek and stares at Lexa, who opens her mouth to speak. Before words come out, Clarke surges forward and crashes her lips against the Grounder's. She makes a noise of surprise, then starts kissing back.

Clarke fucks Lexa right there, up against her throne, not caring about anything close to dignity. She opens about five different wounds in the process, and when they're done, Lexa bandages them up herself. 

Afterwards, as they lie there in the dark, Lexa whispers in her ear,

"If you're here because you love me then you're welcome to stay. If you're here because you can't own up to your kills and you want pity, then leave this camp. I'll leave you until morning to make up your mind."

When the sun comes up, Clarke is gone.


End file.
